


Инверсия

by Grey_creature



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в финале фильма «Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат» действительно началась другая война.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инверсия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grechesky Sphinx  
> Примечание: текст написан для команды Брока Рамлоу на ЗФБ-2015, канон-AU по отношению к финалу фильма «Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат»  
> Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат их законным обладателям

ЩИТ победил, а Гидра проиграла. Только никто так и не понял, что ЩИТ — это и есть Гидра. Слишком много времени эти две организации работали вместе, слишком много страсти, самоотдачи, сил и мужества Гидра вложила в ЩИТ, чтобы в итоге не стать им. И, когда все было поставлено на карту, она не смогла победить самое себя.  
В чипах, которые Ник Фьюри вложил в руку Капитану Америка, была не программа самоуничтожения. Там был троян — вирус, перепрограммировавший основную базу хеликаррьеров и заменявший один перечень целей на другой. Все остальное не менялось. И Кэп не стал задавать никаких вопросов — у него был свой интерес, прямо как у ахейцев под стенами той самой Трои. И черные круги вокруг глаз существа, когда-то бывшего Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, играли примерно ту же роль, что густо обведенные глаза Дианы Крюгер, игравшей Елену Прекрасную в современной версии гомеровского эпоса. И когда два первых хеликаррьера просто зависли в воздухе, став беспомощными, на третьем шла битва, исход которой должен был решить судьбу миллионов людей, — тех, кого избрала целью Гидра, и тех, кого избрал мишенью ЩИТ.  
Впрочем, иногда понятия цели и мишени совпадают.  
Хотя это Капитана Америка не волновало тоже. Он успел вставить чип в гнездо, и в основные двигатели хеликаррьера с позывным «Чарли» ударил поток энергии, система наведения мигнула и перезапустилась, и многочисленные стволы — Тони Старк в плане фаллических символов мелочиться не умел — развернулись и выпустили заряды по первой тысяче мишеней. Той тысяче, которой не повезло оказаться в списке ЩИТа. И все было хорошо — смотря, с какой стороны находиться, естественно, - когда один запоздалый удар все же настиг «Чарли», и Стив Роджерс сорвался и полетел вниз, а вслед за ним, наполовину не соображая, что он делает, что происходит и кто он такой, прыгнул Зимний Солдат. А командир «Чарли» отдал команду «Огонь!», и хеликаррьер произвел следующий залп. А потом еще и еще. И с каждым залпом Гидра теряла себя и сливалась со ЩИТом, и когда все цели были успешно поражены, Гидра окончательно обрела себя в новом качестве — в качестве ЩИТа. И когда потерявшего сознание Капитана Америка вытащило из воды существо, потерявшее себя много десятков лет назад, мир вокруг уже изменился. Гидры больше не было — был только ЩИТ. Мечта Стива Роджерса, за которую он когда-то погиб, исполнилась.  
Недаром говорят — бойся своих желаний. Стоит добавить — мечты, конечно, бесплатное удовольствие, но все же думай иногда, о чем именно ты мечтаешь. Твоя мечта может исполниться, и тебе придется жить с ней дальше.  
***  
Стивен Роджерс со своей сбывшейся мечтой был счастлив. Когда-то он, больной до мозга костей худосочный слабый жалкий паренек из Бруклина, мечтал о войне — и теперь он был героем, настоящим героем, словно из комиксов, и вокруг была война, и рядом был Баки. Все было хорошо — и не было неистребимой всепроникающей армейской грязи, непроходящей влажности и хриплого кашля сослуживцев, неизбывной скученности вынужденно проводящих все время вместе людей и многодневного отсутствия банального душа. Да, все это ему бы не сильно мешало, но так было гораздо лучше. Идеальная жизнь, в которой не было самого страшного, что есть на любой войне, - постоянного «он не вернулся». Современная городская война высокотехнологична и требует гораздо меньше пушечного мяса, да и они с Баки способны были заменить целый боевой отряд. Хотя именно боевой отряд им и давали в поддержку, и пусть назывался он не «Страйк», а «Тайфун», командовал им все тот же Брок Рамлоу - игрушка, притащенная себе Зимним Солдатом из прошлой жизни. А игрушками принято делиться, особенно с лучшими друзьями, и Зимний Солдат, даже не пытавшийся снова стать человеком, охотно поделился со Стивом своей. В конце концов, они оба уже давно не были «Стиви» и «Баки», они были Капитаном Америка и Зимним Солдатом и в этих своих новых ролях чувствовали себя прекрасно. Но иногда им все же требовался мостик друг к другу, - слишком сильно они изменились, чтобы все было по-прежнему, - и этим мостиком стал Брок Рамлоу. Которого никто не спрашивал, хочет ли он этого.  
Которого никому бы в голову не пришло спросить, хочет ли он этого, — с точки зрения окружающих этому мудаку и так слишком повезло. Ни суда, ни приговора, прежняя работа и сами Кэп Америка с Зимним Солдатом в друзьях. Особо смелые к описанию Брока Рамлоу добавляли пару эпитетов, сочно и емко характеризующих того как продажную женщину, и в чем-то они были правы.  
***  
Хотя на самом деле у Брока Рамлоу просто не осталось в жизни ничего, кроме работы и тех двоих, с которыми он каждую ночь, что не был на задании, ложился в одну постель. И он предпочитал не врать самому себе — к Зимнему Солдату он привязался еще тогда, когда работал на Гидру. Черт его знает как, но привязался, даже когда тот не представлял собой ничего, кроме высокотехнологичного оружия. А в Кэпа он просто влюбился, неожиданно и непонятно для самого себя, как пятнадцатилетняя безмозглая девица в Джастина Бибера, и чем дальше, тем с большим трудом вспоминал себя от восторга.  
Первая любовь в пятьдесят лет — это даже не трагедия. Это сразу фарс.  
А теперь у него были они оба, и Рамлоу было все равно, что в постели у обоих периодически срывало крышу, и они безжалостно драли его вдвоем, забывая, что у него-то как раз нет ускоренной регенерации. Впрочем, в это время он сам об этом забывал, вспоминая только когда приходил в себя, и тело не менее безжалостно ему напоминало, что он не юная девица, и в постели не с Джастином Бибером. Впрочем, особого значения для Рамлоу это не имело, - все в его жизни было слишком хорошо, и без присутствия в ней определенной дозы боли жить было бы слишком приторно. И опасно — боль регулятор поведения, первый сигнал опасности, и Рамлоу предпочитал вскрикивать по ночам, чем потерять остроту осознания и жизни, и себя.  
Первый раз, когда Стиву сорвало тормоза, его потом ломало от ощущения вины, потому что получивший разбитое горло Брок долго не мог продышаться. Роджерс, мать его, был сложен идеально — создан сывороткой - и соразмерно, и размер его члена вполне соответствовал его прочим размерам. И тогда утром Стив смотрел так, словно это его схватили за волосы — как только удержал, стрижка короткая, держать почти нечего, - вбили в глотку здоровенный член и заставили отсосать и проглотить, а потом валяться на кровати, кашлять и хватать воздух открытым ртом. Рамлоу, впрочем, хватило минуты этого отчаянно виноватого взгляда и второго вопроса, все ли с ним в порядке, и он шагнул к Роджерсу и врезал тому по морде — почти без замаха, коротко и резко. Обычный человек вырубился бы на месте, а потом долго лечил перелом челюсти, а Стив даже не пошатнулся, только вздрогнул, все же среагировав на движение Рамлоу. Больше среагировать не успел бы никто, разве что Баки, но Стив успел увидеть замах — и не стал уклоняться.  
\- Так легче? - поинтересовался Рамлоу. - Если хочешь, врежу еще.  
Стив, на коже которого след от удара уже начал исчезать, улыбнулся, внезапно успокоившись.  
\- Не надо. Я понял.  
Брок кивнул, взял чашку с кофе и встретился взглядом с Солдатом. И внезапно осознал — тот сидел спокойно и расслабленно, наблюдая за ними, все еще влажные после душа волосы прилипли к щекам, и он больше занимался ими, безуспешно пытаясь отлепить от лица, и их небольшой «разговор по душам» со Стивом его совершенно не напряг. Солдат воспринимает их троих как единое целое, - пришла странная мысль, - и внутри треугольника не видит угрозы. И, похоже, Стив тоже переставал их разделять — на два плюс один или троих отдельных людей, - замыкая этот треугольник и окончательно впуская Рамлоу в свои отношения с Баки, пусть они и начались еще до рождения самого Рамлоу. До Роджерса постепенно доходило, что «как раньше» уже не будет никогда — они сами с Баки уже не будут «как раньше», и не будут именно никогда, и он внутренне соглашался на то, что есть.  
Они все принимали то, что есть. Работу втроем, жизнь втроем, секс втроем, сон втроем — Рамлоу регулярно просыпался в стальных в прямом смысле объятиях. К этому ему тоже пришлось привыкать — и к стали, и к объятиям.  
Как выяснилось спустя несколько ночей, Стив не просто понял — он осознал, что получил разрешение. И больше не извинялся ни за что.  
И сейчас Рамлоу было больно - Стив, до этого относительно мягко придерживавший его за затылок и гладивший по волосам, внезапно сжал пальцы и задвигался быстрее, вбиваясь в горло и не позволяя отстраниться. Он делал так достаточно редко, осознавая свою физическую силу, но иногда все же переставал себя контролировать, и тогда Рамлоу после того, как все кончалось и можно было рухнуть рядом и продышаться, как-то отчетливо понимал, что именно те раздражающие до зубовного скрежета моральные ориентиры парня по имени Стив Роджерс, за которые его периодически хотелось приложить мордой о кирпичную стену, и удерживают того от прямого принуждения. Потому что принуждение у Кэпа получилось бы идеально — не вырваться даже Рамлоу. Не вырваться никому. И можно сделать все, что хочется, точнее, что захотят инстинкты, самые простые и примитивные, — получить свое удовольствие. Сам Брок не удержался бы точно — как минимум до тех пор, пока беспомощность партнера ему бы не надоела. Кэпу чужая беспомощность для возбуждения не требовалась, но иногда он с собой просто не справлялся. Как сейчас, например.  
Стив резко толкнулся еще пару раз и кончил. Рамлоу даже не дергался — если у Роджерса слегка переклинило мозги и осознание ситуации, то бесполезно. Послушно проглотил сперму и выпустил обмякший член изо рта. Сглотнул еще раз, а Стив потянулся к его лицу — погладить по щеке жестом Зимнего Солдата. Они действительно становились одним целым и непроизвольно перенимали привычки друг друга — жесты, слова, образ жизни. На одной из совместных тренировок «Тайфуна» с Кэпом и Солдатом Стив автоматически подхватил вместо щита пистолет, и это было тоже новым — нелюбовь Капитана Америка к огнестрельному оружию была известна, но и она стиралась, как границы внутри их тройки. Рамлоу и Солдат были специалистами по оружию нападения, неважно, холодному или огнестрельному, и Стив втягивался вслед за ними.  
На спину Броку легла металлическая ладонь и надавила между лопаток, прижимая к постели. Точнее, к Стиву, который, в отличие от Брока, уже отдышался, переглянулся с Солдатом, схватил Рамлоу за плечи и потянул к себе, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. И не отпустил потом, просто и эффективно зафиксировав, а металлическая ладонь скользнула по спине Брока, слегка нажала на поясницу, погладила по заднице и легко шлепнула по бедру, заставляя раздвинуть ноги.  
Попытаться раздвинуть, во всяком случае, - в ногах они иногда запутывались, - и Брок ухмыльнулся Кэпу в лицо. Тот тут же потянул его за плечи чуть вбок и слегка раздвинул ноги сам, и на этом с путаницей было покончено, а Броку осталось только расслабиться и принять все, что хочет сделать с ним полумашина, так и не пожелавшая даже попробовать вновь стать человеком. Хотя как человек она была нужна только Стиву Роджерсу — остальных Джеймс Барнс интересовал либо как удачный эксперимент русских и Гидры, либо как эффективная боевая единица точечного применения, либо как часть исторической хроники - как фотография в музее и пожелтевшие страницы личного дела. Либо как оружие, с которым можно завести служебный роман, — в случае Брока Рамлоу.  
Хотя в самом начале их тройных отношений Броку все-таки пришлось кэпу все объяснить, и выбирать выражения при этом он не стал.  
\- Роджерс, он никогда не вспомнит себя полностью. Он другой человек, и я не уверен, человек ли полностью, но этого уже не изменить. Часть памяти стерта безвозвратно, и часть личности тоже, и это навсегда. Он помнит свои миссии, помнит, как убивал, и это он помнит гораздо лучше, чем тебя. Я его спрашивал, он помнит по большей части вашу войну, но его это устраивает, пойми, наконец! Он солдат, и его жизнь — война. Это его нормальная жизнь, да и твоя тоже, и можешь не притворяться, что вынужден убивать! И чувства вины ты не испытываешь. И что, ты хочешь, чтобы чувство вины за все свои миссии начал испытывать он? Плевать на все, лишь бы он вновь стал тем парнем, которого ты помнишь и которого хочешь? А почему все должно крутиться вокруг тебя, Роджерс? Ты заявлял, что готов на все ради своего друга. Так прими его таким, какой он есть! Со всем его прошлым, которое он помнит и которое не помнит. Или уйди и не мучай ни его, ни себя.  
Стив тогда промолчал — кивнул только коротко, как головой дернул, и ушел. И судя по тому, что через несколько часов вернулся спокойный, по-настоящему спокойный, все же смог принять реальность. Принять то, чем они все стали.  
Чем хорошо трахаться с полумашиной — ей все равно, чего хочешь ты. Она не задает сто идиотских вопросов, не проверяет заботливо, хорошо ли тебе, не слюнявит уши и шею, а главное, не кончает через три минуты торопливых — вдруг не успеет? - фрикций, оставляя тебе только желание плюнуть и больше не связываться, отдав предпочтение собственной правой руке. Полумашина просто прижимает тебя к поверхности и трахает, и делает это так долго, что ты успеешь кончить, а потом тебе будет только больно, но ей все равно — и от осознания этого ты кончишь второй раз.  
Солдат ему вставил и сразу вошел до конца, и Брока бы протащило вперед, но Стив держал так, что захочешь — не вырвешься. И улыбнулся, когда Брок глухо вскрикнул. Отпустил одну руку и гладил Брока по шее и плечам, легкими движениями вверх-вниз, и смотрел через его плечо на Солдата.  
Потом Брок лежал на спине, не в силах даже перевернуться, и отстраненно думал, что когда-нибудь эти двое его просто убьют. Получится даже забавно — он всегда считал, что его пристрелят на какой-нибудь поганой миссии, а вместо этого его просто затрахают до смерти. В буквальном смысле слова.  
Мысль была абсурдной и нелепой, но парадоксально возбуждающей. Брок хмыкнул, звук получился слабым, но Стив отреагировал. Отодвинул Солдата, положил ладонь Рамлоу на грудь и заглянул в лицо. Но вопросов задавать не стал — по крайней мере, от этого Брок его отучил.  
Соблазн был слишком велик, и Брок обхватил Стива за шею, притянул к себе и хрипло шепнул в губы:  
\- Знаешь, Стив, когда-нибудь ты меня убьешь.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- У тебя странные мечты.  
Наверное.  
***  
У здания Федерального суда они оказались через неделю. Нападение неизвестной группировки, захвачены заложники, из выдвинутых требований — отмена последних поправок к Конституции, вводящих обязательную государственную регистрацию лиц, обладающих «повышенными способностями». Расшифровка этого термина занимала несколько страниц, но всем было ясно — государство желало контролировать все и всех, и так называемых супергероев в первую очередь. Слишком многое те могли решить и в одиночку, а в случае объединения им было под силу даже отбиться от инопланетных захватчиков. То есть совершить, например, государственный переворот им было как чупа-чупс облизать. А идеология нового порядка не подразумевала возможности появления даже мыслей о совершении государственных переворотов. Вот самостоятельно выбрать себе любимый вкус чупа-чупса — это пожалуйста.  
Любая организация, претендующая на мировое, да хотя бы континентальное господство, обязана иметь простую и понятную идеологию. Вообще идеология — первый по значимости кирпич, из которых можно выстроить ту или иную систему — тоталитарную секту, финансовую пирамиду, транснациональную корпорацию, государство. Вторым в случае государства обычно является автомат Калашникова. И ЩИТ, бывший когда-то Гидрой, перенял ее основную идею, любовно выпестовываемую последние несколько десятков лет, - людям нельзя давать свободу выбора большую, нежели выбор цвета волос, покроя джинсов, сорта колбасы в супермаркете или лучшего поп-певца дня. В случае чего-то более сложного это людское стадо обязательно ошибется — выберет не того политика, не того президента, не тот порядок, поэтому за стадо можно и нужно принимать решения, не полагаясь на его, стада, свободную волю. Стаду категорически нельзя доверять его собственное благополучие, ибо стадо на то и стадо. Его нужно постоянно пасти и направлять, и если потребуется, то кнутом, - не просто так через три месяца после падения Гидры хеликаррьер, что в день запуска «Озарения» носил позывной «Чарли», поднялся в воздух еще раз. А еще стадо нужно постоянно охранять, и с этим Стивен Роджерс, родившийся в свободной Америке, был абсолютно согласен. А Зимнему Солдату, так и не ставшему Баки Барнсом, было все равно. Ему было слишком хорошо и удобно в роли Зимнего Солдата, чтобы пытаться что-то менять, - эмоции урезаны почти до предела и вся суть заточена под максимальную эффективность. А эффективности без безжалостности не бывает, и Стив, сам того не замечая, перенимал от бывшего Баки еще и эту безжалостность — как приемы ножевого боя, спокойно и без душевных метаний. А еще Солдату было все равно, на кого работать, но все-таки он не просто так назывался «Солдатом», и идея защиты беспомощного мирного населения — неважно, что и от самого населения тоже, - идеально ложилась на его выжженную психику и то, что у обычных людей называлось бы мировоззрением или менталитетом. А без криокамеры, без обнулений личность Зимнего Солдата менялась и развивалась, но именно как Зимнего Солдата — не Баки. Личность Джеймса Барнса оказалась субстратом, на котором росла и формировалась личность Зимнего Солдата, и то, что получилось из выжженного войной, пленом, обнулениями и потоком биотехнологических экспериментов Баки, стало Солдатом. Без легкости и жизнерадостности, свойственных смазливому парню на старых фотографиях, но с убийственными спокойствием и машиноподобностью. Баки Барнс когда-то стал снайпером, а снайпер — это человек, который видит мир сквозь перекрестье прицела. И в этом они с Броком Рамлоу были похожи — бывших снайперов не бывает. И они тянули за собой и Стива, сами того не замечая, и Стив шел за ними, потому что как минимум в одном они были правы — в мире войны нужно использовать оружие нападения, а не защиты. Щит — это символ, а не оружие, и стрелять он не умеет.  
И это было правильно — их противники становились все злее. Актуальная идеология ЩИТа сталкивалась со вспышками идеологии полной свободы — идеологии, отжившей себя. Стаду противопоказано иметь свободу, и отнюдь не потому, что, обретя свободу, стадо перестанет быть стадом, а станет обществом. Да черта с два. Обретшее свободу стадо станет толпой и будет обречено, ибо первый признак толпы — отсутствие мозгов. Свобода в сочетании с безмозглостью неизбежно ведет к гибели. А если такая толпа обретет лидера, то опять же станет не обществом, - станет сектой. А секты, особенно тоталитарные, Стивен Роджерс не любил очень сильно, - с основателем одной из таких он столкнулся в сороковых и сначала потерял Баки, а потом погиб сам, осознанно и ни о чем не жалея. И теперь Капитан Америка, его черная тень Зимний Солдат и командир «Тайфуна» Брок Рамлоу были завалены работой. Потому что вокруг стада всегда бродят хищники.  
Волк может надеть любую маску. Более того, он может даже искренне верить, что это не маска, а его истинная суть, но никакая маска и никакая вера не изменят факта, что волк — хищник по сути своей, и его место в трофической цепи сразу над баранами. И сейчас в здании Федерального суда полно было тех самых беспомощных, захваченных и готовых стать пищей волков баранов. А волк — хищник умный и хитрый, и просто так, элементарной силой и нахрапом, его не возьмешь. И тем более не возьмешь, если просочилась информация, что это активисты «Пылающего сердца» - террористической организации, главной целью которой было свержение государственного строя и установление анархии как полной противоположности текущему порядку. Только вот организация эта более напоминала небольшую идеально вымуштрованную армию, чем «объединение свободных граждан Америки», а в армии, как известно, анархии не бывает. Иначе это уже не армия, а просто вооруженный сброд.  
Они пошли на хитрость. «Пылающее сердце» ставило своей первой целью убить Капитана Америка — как символ нового ненавистного им порядка, и следовало им выдать их мишень на блюдечке. Поэтому на крышу высадились настоящий Кэп и Зимний Солдат, а «Тайфун» вошел в здание снизу — через канализацию, и при этом командир «Тайфуна» был одет в костюм с красно-бело-синими звездами и полосами.  
Конечно, вблизи сразу становилось ясно, что это не Роджерс, — фигуру Кэпа спутать с чужой было практически невозможно, и даже шлем, скрывающий большую часть лица, особо не помогал. Но они надеялись на скоротечный бой, при котором террористы не будут вглядываться особенно пристально.  
Так все и произошло. Большая часть террористов была убита на месте, несколько захвачены живыми, заложники освобождены, никто не пострадал. Операция была завершена успешно. По крайней мере, так им троим, да и остальным тоже, казалось до того, как «Тайфун» во главе со своим все еще одетым в костюм супергероя командиром не показался на ступеньках здания.  
Откуда прозвучал выстрел, не понял никто, кроме Зимнего Солдата. Пуля ударила Рамлоу в грудь слева, и тот дернулся. Его тут же подхватили под руки, не позволив осесть, дотащили до машины, впихнули внутрь, и машина сорвалась с места. На этом участие Брока Рамлоу в операции было закончено.  
На самом деле он даже испугаться не успел. Костюм Кэпа был настолько велик, что под него запросто можно было запихнуть три бронежилета, а не один усиленный, так что осмотревшие Рамлоу врачи обнаружили лишь приличного размера гематому на ребрах, после чего отпустили Брока с миром. Откуда-то накатила усталость, но Солдат взял стрелявшего живым, и было бы неплохо надеть, наконец, обычную одежду и пойти посмотреть, как идет допрос.  
Экспресс-допросы обычно проходят очень быстро — потому и экспресс, - и очень некрасиво. Роджерс, похоже, все еще торчал у Фьюри, и Солдат вел допрос в одиночку — помощники ему никогда нужны не были. Глянул в сторону вошедшего Брока, ни слова не сказал, лишь крутанул в пальцах правой руки нож — был бы на месте Барнса кто-то другой, Брок бы решил, что тот понтуется, но Солдату такое точно и в голову не приходило, - и парой молниеносных движений срезал с захваченного террориста еще одну узкую полоску окровавленной кожи.  
В камере они были втроем — все снайперы. Может, поэтому они с Барнсом в свое время так хорошо и понимали друг друга: однажды снайпер - всегда снайпер. И каждый из них вполне мог оказаться на месте другого — в пределах этой камеры. Один зафиксирован в кресле, в крови доза противошокового препарата, а с торса полосами свисает кожа, второй сделал с ним все это и сделает еще столько раз, сколько понадобится, и третий, с гематомой на ребрах, куда ударила пуля, молча смотрит на происходящее. В этот момент существовали только они трое — снайперы, которые стреляют из-за угла, из безопасности, которых за это ненавидят чужие и немного презирают свои. И только у двоих из них в будущем будут еще винтовки в руках и выстрелы издалека.  
«Пылающее сердце» окончательно раздавили через три месяца. Один из тех независимых порталов в интернете, что называют себя информационными, но являются как минимум агитационными, написал, что погас один из последних лучей света, еще освещающих обреченный на тоталитаризм когда-то свободный мир.  
Упомянуть о том, что в организованных «Пылающим сердцем» терактах в свое время погибли десятки мирных граждан, данный портал не счел нужным.  
Жизнь продолжалась. Капитан Америка, Зимний Солдат и Брок Рамлоу все так же зашивались с миссиями, спали втроем и все больше сливались в единое целое. Общий мир вокруг становился понятнее, правильнее и безопаснее для обычных людей, а их собственный мир продолжал быть войной. И только иногда Брок Рамлоу бросал мимолетный взгляд на висящий в шкафу костюм Капитана Америка и ловил себя на мысли, что ему было бы интересно надеть его еще раз. Не для игр в спальне — это было бы слишком убого. Просто для того, чтобы коснуться чужой и в чем-то навсегда недостижимой сути.


End file.
